Warm and Cold Blooded
by Tec0404
Summary: A story about the Konig Wolf and the Dark Spiner. Takes place in 2 different times.
1. Konig Wolf

Warm and Cold Blooded  
  
  
  
During the time of the Empire and Republic.during the time of peace and prosperity when the two great powers were dormant; far away deep in the lush forests and hidden valleys was a base designing a new zoid. It had no name during that time but its body was a white wolf. A dramatic difference from its cousin 'The Command Wolf,' but its zoid core remained dormant and damage. A team of the best scientist worked around the clock tinkering and repairing the ancient zoid core but all was afraid it was long gone. A scientist known as Dr. Konig Wolf pushed the team along, urging them to never give up and giving them hope that they will not fail.until one night. Which brings you to my story. For I am Konig Wolf, a story of that deadly night that changed my life, but not only mine but my planet and the people who live there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The zoid core glowed in the darkness of the night. Its small spark of life struggling to stay a glow but was failing fast. The people around it studied and made their calculations trying to keep the core alive. Beside the orb was the zoid body. Nothing but an empty shell but Konig saw it as a living thing just like the zoid core. The young scientist was overlooking the progress. His light attitude and strong personality had kept them going. Konig stepped over to one of his fellow workers and bent down next to him as they both stared at the zoid core. It was a few minutes longer before Konig finally spoke up.  
  
"How's it doing?" Konig said in a low soft voice.  
  
"Not good, its losing support power."  
  
Konig tilted his head back slightly, "Keep up the work. If it doesn't make it then we will try again. Learn from our mistakes and evolve higher."  
  
The younger scientist nodded his head, "We will, sir."  
  
Konig nodded as he stood back to his feet just as one of the guards came jogging over. "Sir," He said as he saluted Konig, "We have something on our scanners coming our way on ground."  
  
Konig raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Strange, did you try contacting it?"  
  
"We did, we got the same reply."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"It said 'The end is near.'"  
  
Konig frowned, "Send a unit out."  
  
"Sir.we did."  
  
Konig narrowed his eyes slightly, "Without my order!"  
  
"We thought it was the best."  
  
"Well what happen to them? Are they back?"  
  
The guard cleared his throat for a moment, "Destroyed sir."  
  
Konig moved to the control panel of their secret lab while the guard followed, "Sir!"  
  
Konig pressed the button for the scanners and typed away at the panel, "Its.a zoid with a charge partial gun. I can't get a visual readout."  
  
The guard stared as he watched Konig work fast. Konig turned and looked at the guard, "Evacuate the lab."  
  
"What about the plans?"  
  
"I'll worry about them, just get everyone out of here."  
  
"The plans take a long time to download from the main computer you won't."  
  
Konig narrowed his eyes, "Just do it."  
  
Konig watched as everyone was loaded up and taken away. He had no family of his own and wasn't part of one, yet he understood the values as if he had cared for one all his life. He envied those who had families. His eyes shifted to the white wolf and the now dead zoid core that lied near by. "Well my friend, I'm sorry we never got you to be kicked to life. I promise I'll fine a way. We are the same almost. Alone and empty inside yet we have a lot of unknown talent." He gripped the read out plans that he had finished downloading.  
  
Konig grinned as he turned his head toward the hanger. The vibration of the deadly machine drew closer with each step until suddenly the hanger door was blow open. Konig had fallen backwards from the debris, dropping the plans for the hidden base and the white wolfs readouts. He turned his head to reach for the plans but was unable to reach out. The zoid that had burst through stood in the falling debris. Its red eyes glowed in the dust of darkness. It raised its long slender face. That was lined with large teeth. To what Konig could see that zoid had an odd looking fin on its back. Konig winced slightly from the pain that ran in his shoulder, he used the zoid core to support himself as he lifted his head to this zoid.  
  
The large zoid growled low as a voice spoke from inside, "Aw, Dr. Konig Wolf. I finally found you."  
  
"I guess you could say that, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"You and that wonderful zoid."  
  
Konig glanced over his shoulder slightly, "Its dead."  
  
"No matter we can fix it."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
The voice inside the zoid chuckled, "Let me introduce you to my zoid. The Dark Spiner." The large zoid roared. It stood on its two legs strongly as its tail waved from side to side slowly. "And my organoid Stormer."  
  
Konig sighed slightly but he remained strong mentally, "Even with an organoid you will fail."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You need compassion.."  
  
The pilot laughed, "Ha, zoids are tools. Not pets."  
  
"You're not taking this zoid. You have to get through me first."  
  
The Dark Spiner moved forward, "That can be arranging."  
  
Konig stepped back slightly as the Dark Spiner shot on of his shoulders guns at the zoid core. The core flew up over Konig and right into the zoid. The impact was so hard it was stuck against the frame. Konig only lifted his head a fraction up when the Dark Spiner used the side of the head and knocked Konig against the zoid and the core. He slid to the ground where he came to a rest near the core. Everything inside him seemed broken as blood drained from his eyes. His vision blurred as he looked up. The Dark Spiner had locked itself in place as its fin raised up. Konig could feel the air around him change unless it was just his body dying. The partials were shifting and changing for the Dark Spiner to use as Konig just sat there, weakened.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
"Not really.except that you will be stopped."  
  
"Ha, if you think that then sure."  
  
Konig wished within the deep parts of his soul to help.to help stop the Dark Spiner. The core above him glowed slightly, reacting to the wish of Konig. Konig turned his head weakly at it.  
  
"You want me to join you.but I'm not a zoidian I'm a normal human being."  
  
The pilot of the Dark Spiner chuckled, "He lost his mind. Only a few seconds now."  
  
The core glowed brighter as Konig reached out to touch it, "I'll do what ever it is. My own body is damage and your soul is gone. As one we will be a complete being."  
  
Just as he was about to touch it the Dark Spiner shot its particle like blast from its mouth. The blast hitting its target from what the pilot saw as he laughed. "The end. To bad.I wasn't suppose to blow them both up but they never said back at headquarters it was a bad thing, right Cougar?"  
  
The Dark Spiner roared its mighty roar but something creped in the shadows. The pilot caught on immediately. "What that?" But before he could react the white wolf that had been dormant leaped out. Its powerful jaws came crushing down on the Spiners neck while its special claws ripped away at its side. The Spiner struggled to pull the wolf off. "Why you little."  
  
The wolves' gaze turned to the Dark Spiner's cockpit and growled low. The last thing the pilot saw was the wolves' claw foot raise and then darkness.  
  
  
  
((First chapter done. The second will be done shortly. If you review try not to put something harsh and stupid done. Someone wrote something strange on my last one for some reason.kind of deleted it but still it was stupid and strange.)) 


	2. Past and Future

Chapter 2: The Past and Future  
  
The sun was setting when the smoke and fire of the lab had finally settled down. The mist of the valley had finally settled down as well, blanketing the entire area. The white wolf or Konig Wolf now moved forward. Its claws scrapped against the earth as it moved. Its side was damaged, leaving a gapping hole exposed. The wolf left behind the remains of the organoid and the pilot of the Dark Spiner. As Konig moved forward in his new body, he found he still has his mind of a human yet his emotions felt dull. One could expect, since he was a machine but it was strange to have that feeling taken away, replaced by power. He wandered through the valley until he discovered the cave that was large and deep enough from him to hide and recover in. The one called the Konig Wolf now looked back outside with a low growl, 'As long as those plans are safe and that creature is dead. My purpose is over. I shall sleep.'  
  
And I did sleep, for many years to come. My body recovered but the large hole that was still there since metal doesn't grow back. The land changed, yet I was still safe in the cave. The valley had crumbled, except for the small section I was in. Empire and the Republic were gone and now zoids were used in battles. A late day while I was awake pondering ancient thoughts I finally came across these new battles.  
  
((The Future))  
  
The Konig Wolf walked across the somewhat bleak land now. He stayed close to the shadows that the now small valley produced. As he did, something from the sky came crashing down. His machine head starred at this with a grumbling like sound. 'I wonder what that is.' He had walked outside before but he had never seen a battle near by. He continued on walking, curious to see what it was. Even as a machine he didn't feel but inside his control system was telling him to check out what the strange object was, and that reason was good enough for him. He stopped at the edge of the shadows a low rumbling growl came from his metal jaw. It was a small type battle, a 2 vs. 2 from what Konig could tell. A white Liger and a fox type zoid on one side while the other was a Lightning Saix and Genosaurer. His scanners watched. From what he could tell the side with the Lightning Saix should be winning but the two creatures seem to struggle against the white Liger and Fox. Even with the charge particle gun, the Liger side seemed to have the odds in his favor now. Konig tilted his head slightly to see a dark one replaced the white capsule that had crashed. A little machine was inside, which seemed like to be a referee for these fights. Konig was about to leave when he caught sight of another zoid entering the battlefield. It was another Genosaurer, Konig growled at this. That was unfair. He may not understand these battles but 2 against 3 were unfair odds.  
  
The Liger was down as well as the Fox zoid. The two Genosaurers both powered up as the Lightning Saix stood on stand by. Konig knew how to go about this as he ran across the battlefield at his full speed. The Liger and Fox could see him as he could sense their optical sensors on him, but It was the Lightning Saix and Genosaurers that he was concern about. Neither saw him as he neared, even with a gashed up side he moved fast. He made a sudden turn, moving in from the side and he slices the foot locking on each as he ran past and leaps over the Lightning Saix. Just as the Genosaurers shot there guns the support system on there legs snapped, causing each to shoot back into the air from the lost of support. The two came crashing into the ground, while Konig growled low as it looked back over at the Lightning Saix. The Liger pilot spoke, it was a woman from what Konig could hear, "Wow, whoever that is. They have my thanks."  
  
Konig Wolf growled a call to the Lightning Saix pilot. The pilot shifted its position, "So you barge in here without permission. Well see how tough you are when you go against my speed."  
  
The Lightning Saix took off to the right with Konig following. Konig eyed the Lightning Saix. Its pilot didn't trust it; there fore it wouldn't perform at its top speed. 'Gives me a good chance of taking it out before it damages me to much.'  
  
He stopped as the Lightning Saix moved further down, pivoting around to face its challenger, Konig. "Whoever you are, prepare to face the end of your short appearance. Judging by that damage on your zoid shoulder you should be easy to take down."  
  
Inside, Konig laughed at the pilot's ignorance, as he lowered both shoulders down. The Liger and Fox pilots watched with amazement at the zoid. The Lightning Saix leaped forward. As it reached its fast speed it fired its cannon on its back. Konig was already running at his fast speed and turned right and then left to avoid the attempted shots. The Lightning Saix hadn't reached the breaking point yet giving Konig time. He leaped forward, landing on top of the Lightning Saix. His claws racked through the gun and body with a powerful blow. Konig himself was flown off crashing into the ground as the Lightning Saix crumbled.  
  
The Liger and Fox moved to this unknown zoid lying on the ground. Each pilot pushed opened the cockpits and slid out, staring. Konig was lying there. The one from the Liger was a female. Her long blond hair flowed down to the middle of her back as she studied the unknown zoid. The pilot next to her was an older man, with his hair was streaked with gray. Konig got to his feet again after his short rest. The female human moved forward. "Hey wait, who are you?"  
  
Konig growled low and lowered himself to the ground opening up the cockpit area. The two humans peered inside and were shock. "No one is there!"  
  
Konig closed it as he stood up fully. The young female tilted her head, "Hey wait."  
  
The Liger moved to block his way.  
  
"I'm Rain um.Rain Cloud to be exact with my full name and this is my mentor, Brad. He's teaching me some fighting techniques. My father was nice to let me use Liger Zero and next to him is the Shadowfox."  
  
Konig hand to clue why the young human was telling him those things but he growled slightly to acknowledge them.  
  
Ran starred at the gaping hole on his side. "That's bad, will you let us repair you?"  
  
Konig didn't care but he might as well. Rain wasn't sure if he was going to let them or not as she pointed to the hanger. "Lets go then."  
  
The two humans boarded their zoids while Konig followed along. He moved toward the hanger, wondering what would await him there.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"A white wolf zoid?!"  
  
"Yes sir, it appeared on the battle grounds."  
  
The man who had spoken first frowned as he moved to the side of the dark room. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Without a doubt. It's the one that people have been calling the Konig Wolf, at lest that's what the old records have said."  
  
The man smirked as he switched on a screen with the construction of what was the 'Dark Spiner.' "See this?"  
  
"I do, sir."  
  
"Not only will this be the ultimate machine but we have another."  
  
"Another?"  
  
The man smiled coldly. "The Liger Zero is a legend in itself as well as the Konig Wolf. Lets see how these legends fair against ours." 


	3. Old Wounds Revealed

Old Wounds Revealed  
  
Konig stood outside of the hanger watching the Liger and Shadowfox enter. Konig may be a zoid, but he still had his human mind. He knew better then to 'just walk in,' plus it would be stupid on his part. He growled low as he scanned it. It was a small hanger with only two other zoids inside. Rain, the one that piloted the Liger Zero stepped out to his feet.  
  
"Its ok, come over here to the repair area."  
  
She moved to the right of the large hanger to a large open area. Konig growled slightly as he walked. He moved past the Liger Zero who mumbled something Konig didn't understand. Even as a zoid he could never understand what organoids speak of. Konig guessed it was there own language of some kind. As the large white zoid walked he was led to the changing armor area for the Liger, but the machine also doubled up as a repair center. She climbed to the controls punching in a few numbers. "This will take a moment. I'm going to scan you so I know how and what I need to repair you."  
  
Konig nodded its wolf head as it stood silently. A small light appeared over it as the scanner lined over the wolf body taking up information and other items that it needed that were important. Konig felt something odd when the scanner went over him, it made him feel uncomfortable and he growled and stamped his foot. It was a burning pain in his shoulder area where the core was. Rain must of notice the uncomfortable response and shut down the system. "I'm sorry it must be a glitch, but I can repair you. It will take time."  
  
Konig growled in his normal tone as he stood. He guessed he could trust the small human for now. He shut down his main power source, which was equivalent to sleeping. Konig had done this many times before without having dreams but this time it was different. What Konig saw was this.  
  
'The Dream'  
  
Two creatures moved through the dark mist. Their blood red eyes glared through the mist as Konig stood there along side the white Liger. One moved forward its claws scrapped across the ground, kicking dirt and debris around. Its black armor matched its surroundings as sparks shot around from its back. The zoid looked like the Liger Zero but equipped with a different armor. He growled a challenging roar as it stood and suddenly an electronic pulse jolted over them from this dark Liger. It made Konig feel like his entire body was on fire. As the shock went down the dark Liger made a leap for the Liger Zero. Konig hesitated to help but leaped to assisted a struggling zoid, but he found he was sudden stopped. His back legs were in the jaws of the Dark Spiner. He yelped in a struggling sound to get free. He was being crushed and the entire time the words 'the end is near. You ran your time white wolf and now its over. The world you love and protect will be destroyed along with your friends. We know your secret, you're not a zoid, you're not a human your something more then that but you have no place here..' Konig moved his front legs ignoring the voice. The entire time his surroundings around him were nothing but fear and chaos. Buildings were being burned to the ground while the entire planets surface burned, crying out in pain of the destruction. Konig felt the core inside him pulse as he howled in pain and horror and then it ended.  
  
'Back to Reality'  
  
  
  
Konig boosted up his main power source again. He wasn't scared of the dream more like disturbed about the contents of it. He turned toward Rain who was wielding a sheet of armor back to his shoulder blade.  
  
"I'm almost done."  
  
Konig growled a thank you while Rain replied a 'your welcome.' It puzzled how Rain knew to answer like that. She slid off his shoulder back to the platform.  
  
"I can understand you a little. You're almost like Liger. He talks to in his own way. You just have to listen with your heart."  
  
Konig pondered that thought. How could he think with his heart when he didn't have one?  
  
"Anyways, no one is here but me now so I've been working on repairing the hole in your shoulder and its pretty much done."  
  
Konig turned his gaze towards her. She smiled as she looked at Konig.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I ran a file search on what you are and I actually did found some information."  
  
The surprised Konig since he was the only one made. He guessed one of the scientists that were working on the projected made a date file for him.  
  
"It says you're called a Konig Wolf and I would love to read the rest but I'm sure you know yourself. Anyways they made some upgraded for you a long time ago but I have the blue prints on them. You think I can try them out?"  
  
Before Konig growled and answer a red light flashed above him. Rain almost fell from the hanger platform, as she was sudden jerked forward. Her hand gripped the railing side as she dangled. Konig bent his shoulder down as a step up for her as several more shots hit the hanger. The Liger Zero had leaped towards them growling something. Rain had placed her foot on Konig shoulder giving her enough boost to get up. Liger opens the cockpit for her as she scrambled in. "Stay here, Konig."  
  
Konig growled something as they ran off to confront whoever was attacking. Konig stood in the hanger unable to move since he was locked into place for repairs. 'There is greater danger then my old core can sense. For I fear the end for us all may be closer then we think...' 


	4. Injured Pride

Injured Pride  
  
  
  
Rain moved her hands over the controls quickly as the Liger Zero ran outside. She couldn't switch armors since the Konig Wolf was still locked down and she didn't have time to stop. She piloted a few yards outside of the hanger and stopped. Night had fallen in the valley as she looked upon the Ligers screen in the cockpit. Mist was already creeping from the forests near by. Her deep blue eyes scanned the area slowly.  
  
"Liger, can you see anything?"  
  
Liger growled a response as it looked around as well.  
  
"I can't see a thing. Maybe it's gone, they could have just been passing by and attack randomly."  
  
Rain sighed as she turned around and headed back for the hanger. Liger shifted his weight as he turned to head. The only took a few steps when suddenly a new zoid as quick as Rain has ever seen leaped out. His dark armor blended in with the mist of darkness as its red eyes shinned towards them. Rain concentrated hard on trying to see what kind of zoid it is.  
  
"It looks like the Liger Zero, but its black and blue with gold and much different."  
  
"Young pilot, it is a Liger, but I call this one the Liger X."  
  
The Liger X stepped towards them slowly growling. Liger Zero took a step back from the new Liger, which was unknown to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Rain managed to shout.  
  
"Someone you won't live to remember."  
  
Rain nearly gasped, but the Liger Zero quickly turned the other way and sprinted. Using its boosters to help the white Liger ran as fast as it could. Rain gripped the controls tightly as she was afraid now. Brad wasn't around to help her either. He had gone off to visit a friend and wasn't coming back for a few days.  
  
Liger was sprinting at full speed, but Rain looked at the radar in shock.  
  
"It's catching up with us."  
  
The Liger X ran a few mph faster, but it was enough to catch up. It roared as it neared the Liger Zero and lowered its gold color type blades.  
  
"Liger! Watch out," but it was to late. The Liger X sprinted faster ahead and tore through the hip area of Liger Zero' back legs. The Liger Zero crashed to the ground and skidded across the dirt a few yards. Rain was jolted around, using her arms to protect her face until they came to a stop. Everything was quiet except for the low growls of the Liger X. She could hear the wires outside crackle and spark from the Liger Zero's damage. "Liger." she managed to whisper as the Liger Zero slowly got to its feet.  
  
The Liger X growled as it watched the once mighty Liger Zero. The pilot inside was silent now whoever was controlling the Liger was obviously done speaking or so Rain thought.  
  
The Liger Zero roared at this new Liger angrily while the Liger X only returned the roar. Liger lowered its shoulders down and leaped forward. Its claws started to glow in mid flight, using its Strike Laser Claw. The Ligers X blades were standing up now and its tail slammed into the ground.  
  
Rain stared at the screen, as everything seemed to move in slow motion. With a sudden bust of electricity from the Liger X it was all over. The Liger Zero screamed an eerie scream of defeat that Rain hadn't even heard. Liger tumbled to the ground in from of the Liger X feet.  
  
Rain herself was beat as well. She lied slumped over in her seat as she manage to look at the screen being her last time.  
  
The Liger X moved its claws on the Liger Zero's head and began to press down, ripping through the metal slowly. Rain thought she could almost hear the evil laughter inside of this Liger X as she watched wide-eyed. The Liger X was enjoying itself as its tail swayed from side to side now. The mist had proven an advantage to the Liger X, but it has also proven as advantage to another. Without warning the Liger X was throw to its side with a sudden ram. The Liger X was completely surprised as it fell to its side and roared a challenge to whoever did that. The Konig Wolf stepped out from the mist. Konig had managed to over load the system that had locked him down back at the hanger.  
  
The Liger X leaped back to its feet and grounded itself again to try the electric attack. Konig was already in motion as it leaped for an attack, but he wasn't fast enough. The attack shot right at him, but Konig wasn't fully machine and the human inside him kept the machine part of him working long enough to make contact. Konig's claw ripped through the Liger's X side damaging the joint area of one of the blades. Konig landed a little roughly since the shock from the blades were messing up some of his systems. The Liger X stood motionless for a moment before it turned and ran off. Konig growled as it ran off, but turned and walked towards Rain and the Liger Zero.  
  
"You came for us."  
  
'I did what I could. I have decided to help you. I will assist you in any battles along with the Liger Zero.' Konig said as the words appeared on screen inside the Liger. Rain wasn't all that surprised by but she sighed.  
  
"Liger's pride is hurt I think. I may need my father."  
  
'Then you can pilot me though I would do most of the fighting.'  
  
"Really? Wow that would be great."  
  
Konig had mixed thoughts. Such as where did a Liger X appeared and when will the Dark Spiner appear again? Will there be anymore of these more powerful zoids? Konig didn't know but he needed all the allies he could get.  
  
"Why did that Liger X run off?"  
  
'It can only fight for so long. It over heats.'  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
'I just do.'  
  
Konig howled loudly. It was a challenge to anyone out there, for they will never give up.  
  
On the ledge near by two dark red eyes watched, "You will have your time soon.Konig Wolf." 


End file.
